Star Wars Gamemaster's Kit
Star Wars Gamemaster's Kit, to publikacja zawierająca ekran mistrza gry oraz informacje z rules companion do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40048). Podręcznik wydano w 1991 roku i jego autorem jest Bill Smith. Zawartość *Running a Star Wars Campaign **So I've Got The Rulebooks - Now What? ***What is a Campaign? **The Star Wars Campaign ***The Role of the Gamemaster ***The Players are Heroes ***Make it Real ***The Characters are Important ***Ensure Consistency ***Change is The Only Constant ***Flesh Out The Campaign ***Add Interesting Characters ***Keep The Players Challenged ***Invoke The Cinematic Feel **Setting Up Your Campaign ***Why Are They Together? ***Where Are We? ***Who Will We Run Into? ***A Base of Operations ***Room for Expansion ***A Dramatic Plot *The Bissillirus Campaign **Campaign Background **Trax Sector ***Algunnis ***Bissillirus ***Bundim ***Deysum III ***Dresscol ***Entrus ***Fehern ***Jhensrus ***Lexrul ***Longwind ***Uogo'Cor **The Bissillirus System ***Early History ***The Planets ****Vendred ****Chule ****Nurstin ****Outpost ****Draenell's Point *****Climate *****Geography *****The Continents *****Population *****Attitudes and Culture *****Industry and Trade *Rebel Cell Construction **Gamemaster Note **The Newest Rebels **Step One: The System **Step Two: The Imperial Presence **Assess The Resistance **Organization *Episode One - Changing The Balance **Adventure Background **A Secret Shared... **Deception on Deysum III **A Secret Revealed **Cut to... *Episode Two - Rebel Enslaved! **Adventure Background **Shackles for a Rebel **Courses of Action **The Danging Duinuogwuin Inn **Assault on The Slave Camp **Harthusa's Dome **The Secret Panel **Cut To... *Episode Three - Return to Bundim **Adventure Background **The Bundim Gambit **The Risky, but Sneaky Method **The Risky, but Less Sneaky Method **Hello and Goodbye **Cut To... *Episode Four - Going My Way? **Adventure Background **Do You Know the Way to Draenell's Point? **Ticket to Ride **The Catch **All Aboard **Surprise! **Cut To... *Episode Five - Blades and Blasters **Adventure Background **Arrival **The Farmer's Folly **Droxie **The Boys and The Blades **Cut To... *Episode Six - Breakthrough in Bissillirus **Adventure Background **A Passage to BRB **Cut To... *Episode Seven - All Our Sins Remembered **Adventure Background **Chased By The Best **A Helping Hand **World of Distractions **Making Contact **A Bounty on Their Heads **The Bounty Hunters **Aid is Always Welcome... **To Catch a Rebel **Command Decision **Disaster! **Cut To... *Episode Eight - Showdown **Adventure Background **Space Battle ***Imperial Forces ***Rebel Forces **Miniatures Battle ***The Situation ***Orders of The Day - Rebel Commander ***Orders of The Day - Imperial Commander ***The Set-up ***Gamemaster Hints ****Rebel Forces *****Draenell's Spies *****Benthar's Boys (gang members) *****Vibroblades (gang members) ****Imperial Forces *****Bissillirus Blaster (Squad) *****Draxlor Company (Squad) *****Thulpin Reserve (planetary guard) *****Thulpin Guard (planetary guard) ****Miniature Types ****Imperial Reinforcements *****Thulpin Defense (Squad) *****Rebel Routers (Squad) ****Victory Conditions Kampanie i przygody SWRPG wewnątrz: *The Bissillirus Campaign **Changing The Balance **Rebel Enslaved! **Return to Bundim **Going My Way? **Blades and Blasters **Breakthrough in Bissillirus **All Our Sins Remembered **Showdown (Miniatures Battle) Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Gamemaster Diagram - Bissillirus System (mapa układu gwiezdnego) *Borneck - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gamemaster Diagram - Rebel Cell Construction *Gamemaster Diagram - Imperial Resources Base *Bissillirus Resupply Base - dane stacji kosmicznej *Repulsorlift Sled - dane pojazdu (Tykannin Turbines 3-2-XR) *Gamemaster Map - Slave Camp *Quintarus Returyl - dane postaci *Force Pike - dane sprzętu *Gamemaster Diagram - Harthusa's Dome - schemat *Harthusa - dane postaci *Harthusa's Space Yacht - dane statku ("Harthusa's Pride") *Patrol Cruiser - dane statku (Loronar Regulator X-Q2 System Patrol Cruiser) *Kray'geen T'ihar - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram - Bundim (mapa) *Gamemaster Map - Telgordo's Pride, Level 4 *Trill Dantor - dane postaci *Rutralli Optor - dane postaci *Kesha Weebe - dane postaci *Drukus Kain - dane postaci *Plessus Weege - dane postaci *Gamemaster Map - The Warehouse (mapa) *Ensil Mois - dane postaci *Treffelt Wuin - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram - Bissillirus Resupply Base (schemat) *Hen Jamos - dane postaci *Andar Sizzton - dane postaci *Zinn Classet - dane postaci *Jargool Muus - dane postaci *Uthil Ren'kacal - dane postaci *Negollup - dane postaci *Zinn's Revenge - dane statku *Gamemaster Map - Rebel Sector Command *Urban Assault Speeder - dane pojazdu *Rebel Shuttle - dane statku (Heckson Industries "Quick Ship" Shuttle) *Gamemaster Diagram - "Showdown" Set-up Map Credits *design: Bill Smith, Ed Stark *development and editing: Greg Farshtey *graphics: Stephen Crane, Rich Hawran, Cathleen Hunter *interior art.: Allen Nunis *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *associate editor: Greg Gorden *editor: Greg Farshtey *assistant editors: Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artist: Cathleen Hunter *illustrator: Allen Nunis *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier-Kean *special projects manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)